


To yearn

by KeyKnows



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crack, F/M, Romance, and i guess that's it, based on chachacharlieco's work on tumblr, i guess, idk how to tag this you all know why it exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: There's more in the Realm of Darkness than heartless and broken worlds.“You looked so very lonely,” he answers “and so very tired, you’re expression so open…so very broken,” he says, like he’s tasting the word and Aqua shudders.





	To yearn

**Author's Note:**

> how it says in the tags, inspired/based on this:
> 
> https://chachacharlieco.tumblr.com/post/173513078374/i-found-her-roaming-in-the-darkness-she-told-me
> 
> https://chachacharlieco.tumblr.com/post/173480765559/aquaroth
> 
> what a good crack ship tbh

 

There are many towns in the Realm of Darkness, they’re in ruins and distorted since reality it’s different here, but they’re towns all the same. Aqua finds them without looking for them, she simply stumbles upon their lonely, wrecked streets and walks in silence among its ruined buildings; all the towns are different too, obviously belonging to very different worlds.  

Aqua tries to don’t think much about the implications of their presence here, she has already enough to worry about. There isn’t a day, even if they don’t really pass here, in which she doesn’t think of Terra and Ventus; there isn’t a day in which her life isn’t preyed on by countless dark creatures; there isn’t a day in which her own darkness doesn’t call to her, with her own voice and her own words and talks to her about her most intimate fears.

She can’t give herself the luxury to ruminate on why the towns are here, not at least here where she can’t do nothing about it.

In any case, every time she stumbles upon a town the encounter it’s a blessing: it means a place to rest her weary, weary soul.

A today is a blessed day.

Before entering any of the wooden houses she scouts the town, killing the heartless she finds in her path, relieved at encountering only small ones. However, while she’s fights, she has the impression someone or something is watching her.

The feeling doesn’t fill her with dread, strangely enough, there are many creatures here roaming in the darkness, and more than once she has been as the prey of some of them. Heartless are pure instinct, she has learned, and their behavior can be easily analyzed: nothing in this town indicates her that some of the bigger, more dangerous heartless are about.

If anything, Aqua notices that the heartless here seem weirdly shy and the darkness is still and calm, even more so than it usually is.

She considers then maybe to don’t rest here, but she’s tired and who knows when she’ll have another chance, so after she’s done clearing the place she scoots to one of the houses, a small one so nothing will have many places to hide.

There are broken chairs and tables and who knows what laying all over it, Aqua ignores it and walks to a corner. There she sits, her back against the wall and closes her eyes.

* * *

When Aqua wakes up she feels warm. At first she snuggles against the source so starved from something else that isn’t the coldness of this world, but as she awakens and her senses come back to her, she realizes the warm must mean something else is here.

She gets away from it in an instant, calling Master’s Defender to her hand, getting up and ready to fight.

What she finds is man with long silver hair and cold, greenish, blueish, beautiful eyes, looking at her almost amused. He’s sitting near the spot she was resting on, and it downs on her that her head was resting on his lap moments before. He gets up gracefully, the single black wing at his back shedding a few feathers as he does so.

“Who are you?” she asks, her voice course and broken, it has been so long since the last time she use it.

“I could ask you the same,” the man says “I found you here, sleeping as if this world wouldn’t prey upon your light,” he extends a gloved hand and points to her heart “how foolish of you.”

“I asked you a question,” she says, ignoring his words “who are you?”

“My name is Sephiroth,” he answers finally “and who are you? You obviously don’t belong to this place.”

“And you do?” she says. He shrugs. “I’m Master Aqua.” She stays silent for a moment, wondering if  it’s prudent to strike conversation with this man “Why did you…put me on your lap?” she decides to ask.

He smiles, full of perfect white teeth. It’s not exactly a pleasant smile.

“You looked so very lonely,” he answers “and so very tired, you’re expression so open…so very _broken_ ,” he says, like he’s tasting the word and Aqua shudders.

She’s not broken, she can’t give herself the luxury of ever being broken: Ven and Terra await for her, out there.

“But you also looked strong,” he continues as if he didn’t notice the way his words disturbed her “you reminded me of Mother.”

There’s a longing in his eyes when he says that, a longing so deep and so desperate it reminds her of her own yearning, and she wonders if perhaps, when he said she looked lonely, broken and tired, perhaps he was talking about himself.

Maybe he’s lost here, just as her, maybe he has also been wandering this terrible world for as long as or longer than her.

Aqua has her Keyblade go away and Sephiroth looks curiously at her.

“You don’t consider me a threat?” he asks.

“If you wanted me dead you would’ve already done it.”

“Perhaps,” he concedes and stays silent.

Aqua looks at him for a moment and then decides it’s time for her to go…even if she doesn’t have a destination. She turns around, maybe putting too much faith of him at giving him her back, but she does believe he won’t attack her.

When she starts walking towards the door of the small house, the sound of heavy boots over wood follows her. She turns slightly to look at him and he stops the moment she does.

“Are you going to follow me?”

“I’d like to,” he says, his weirdly unpleasant smile adorning his face “being such as us belong together.”

She wonders what he means by that, what he sees in her to say they’re the same, what sight must she be. She remembers the terrible longing in his eyes and thinks, maybe he’s right.

“Very well,” she says and starts walking again “I won’t hesitate to strike you down if you try something.”

“I wouldn’t dare,” he whispers, getting to her side.

As they walk, the feathers of his wing rub against her arm and she finds herself longing for something different from what she has been longing all this time: his warm.

  

**Author's Note:**

> this needs editing but that will happen tomorrow it's 4am and i'm tired, i just wanted to put this here.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, every comment will be appreciate! <3


End file.
